


It's Rogers

by The_Marauders_Daughter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is a bamf, F/M, High School Reunion, Mean Girls wasn't just a movie, steve is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Daughter/pseuds/The_Marauders_Daughter
Summary: Darcy Rogers nee Lewis attends her high school reunion. Drama and hilarities ensue.
Some language, but not enough explicit content to merit an M rating. Read at your own discretion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaaack. I know I've been gone for ages, but I have a very dear friend (Cynically_Yaris_XO) kicking my hiney into gear; she deserves the Beta of the Year Award for this, because I actually wrote this way back in 2014, but it was a bit too cracky for my tastes. It's been rewritten, still too crazy to be cannon, but I like it like that. I hope you guys do too!

Darcy turned and started walking toward the exit. “Please, please, please…”

“Darcy Lewis, is that you?”

_‘It's Rogers,’_ was Darcy's first thought. ‘ _Oh god!’_ was the second _._ She turned and put on her best press-smile. “Britney, Cheyenne, hi!”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe it’s really you!” Britney surged forward and gave Darcy a tight hug. Her hair, still as peroxide blonde as it was in school, tickled the tip of Darcy’s nose. Thankfully, she pulled back before the tickle could manifest into a sneeze. She wasn’t the stick-figure cheerleader that she was when they were in school together, but she was still lean, muscular, and she looked pretty and happy.

“Thanks, you too.” She pulled herself up taller, scanning the crowd behind them for the third member of their group. “Is Maria not with you?”

“She’s at home with her kids,” Cheyenne said. It was somewhat comforting to know that her nasal voice hadn’t changed even though her schnozz no longer looked like Barbra Streisand’s. Her clothes, on the other hand, were skin tight, super trendy, and she was wearing more more makeup than a CoverGirl model.

So, maybe not everything had changed since high school.

Darcy contained her smirk. “That’s too bad, I’ve been wanting to catch up with everyone.”

“Yes,” Cheyenne deadpanned, taking a sip from her flute of champagne. Something told Darcy it wasn’t the first one she’d had, but it was hard to tell. “We’ve been talking with everyone tonight. It’s been a bit dead, though, kind of like the Spring Fling you threw junior year.”

Apparently, they were going to start early tonight. “I think you’re thinking of your’s, Cheyenne. Cheerleaders organized it junior year; the band was senior year.”

Cheyenne narrowed her eyes and swirled her champagne flute, ignoring the side-look Britney was giving her. “Well, it was a long time ago. Hopefully this shindig will liven-up soon.”

“Are you already bored?” Darcy raised an eyebrow a-la-Natasha. “The reunion just started.”

The eyebrow was a powerful weapon and Cheyenne visibly stopped herself from stepping back. “I’m afraid I’m used to something a little more fast paced than Lee High School. I’ve been in Los Angeles for the last few years, working on some advertising projects for Michell’s.”

“The cigarette company?” Darcy asked.

“Yes.” Darcy wondered how long Cheyenne had to practice to perfect that tone of nonchalance. Then again, she had been very close to it ten years ago. “It’s no big deal, just a multi-million dollar account.” She gave Darcy a tiny sneer. “Well, no big deal to me. Maria, bless her fertile loins, was working at the CDC before she decided to breed. Britney is coaching the cheerleading team at Culver. I guess someone needs to continue the tradition, don’t you think?”

_The real-life version of Narcissa Malfoy, everybody,_ Darcy thought. "And yet you found time to attend the reunion, Annie."

There was no disguising the glare Cheyenne gave her. “Don’t call me ‘Annie.’” The sneer curled into a nasty smile. “What about you, dear? Are you still in the psychology business or did the Peace Corp finally win out?”

Darcy blinked slowly, forcing herself to show no reaction. Natasha and Pepper had trained her well. It didn’t matter if one was a spy, an assassin, or a CEO, rule number one was always the same: show no weakness. “I guess I was a bit flighty in high school, wasn’t I?”

“I thought the sit-in for the dolphins was a lovely idea,” Britney insisted.

Cheyenne drained her glass and reached into her purse for a cigarette. _So much for no-smoking signs,_ Darcy thought. Cheyenne lit it, took a long drag, and sniffed. “So what _have_ you been up to, dear?”

_Finally._ Not that Darcy was always in the business of putting people in their place—unless she was dealing with Tony Stark and his Hulk-sized ego—but Cheyenne was seriously asking for it.  “I finally decided on a PoliSci major. I work in public relations.”

“Oh?” Britney asked, cocking her head to the side. “Who do you work for?”

Darcy allowed herself a grin. “Stark Industries.”

“Stark Industries? Like, _Iron Man_ , Stark Industries?”

“Yup.”

Cheyenne took another drag and let the smoke rush out. The stench made Darcy crinkle her nose. "How cute, you clean up the messes of the biggest man-whore in the country."

Her skin began to prickle and Darcy made herself calm down. "He’s been more mellow since he started dating the CEO of the company. In fact, I'm more willing to say Johnny Storm was worse. Lovely guy, but I wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole. Besides, I work in a more... specialized department."

“Really?” Cheyenne inhaled her cigarette smoke, and deliberately exhaled all over Darcy's face. The smoke was too much, and Darcy couldn't help it. She sneezed.

“Bless you," Britney said, handing Darcy a napkin.

"Thanks," Darcy said. Lady-like behavior be damned, she blew her nose.

Britney gasped. "Darcy, is that a wedding ring?"

_And the cat was out of the bag._ Well, it wasn’t like she was big on keeping Steve a secret anyway.

“Uh, yeah.”

Cheyenne threw her cigarette on the floor and ground the butt with her heel. She snached Darcy’s left hand and raised it to her eyes. They narrowed at her engagement ring. “Classy guy. Too cheap for a diamond, Darce?”

Darcy pulled her hand back. “And contribute to the brainwash scheme that is the engagement ring industry? I’m pretty fond of rubies, thanks.”

“Darcy Rogers,” Britney read from her nametag. “That’s wonderful Darcy! I’m so glad you’re happy.” She turned and waved at the crowd behind them. “Ralph! Ralph, come over here! Oh, Darcy, you have to meet my husband.”

“And your husband, Cheyenne?” Darcy asked as Britney ran to a tall man with red hair that started to make his way to them. “Last I checked Facebook you were engaged to Garrett.”

Cheyenne’s eyes narrowed again. Apparently their old star quarterback was a sore subject with the former head cheerleader. Reason number 86 why Darcy was always happy to be a band nerd. “We parted ways. I think it is best that I focus on my career right now.”

_Uh-huh. Sure._ Darcy was sure there was another reason for Cheyenne still being single, but she wasn’t a _total_ bitch. It would be completely heartless of her to point it out. Marriage wasn’t everyone’s goal and she was still really young. Hell, it wasn’t even remotely on her radar until she met Steve. “Good for you.”

Britney dragged her husband up to them. “Darcy, this is Ralph. He’s the medic for the Culver football team. We met when one of my girls twisted her ankle.”

Darcy and Ralph exchanged greetings. He had a firm handshake, he was polite, and he didn’t stare at her chest. Darcy found that she approved and she told Britney as much. “Oh, Darcy, you’re so silly.”

“Yes, that is our ditzy Darcy,” Cheyenne smirked as she lit another cigarette.

Ralph frowned and tried to continue the small talk. “So, Brit tells me that you work at SI.”

“Yes, I manage a special branch of public relations.”

His eyes widened. “Really? That’s amazing! And you’re so young, too.”

“Same age as your wife, dude,” Darcy laughed. “I actually met my guy at work too.”

“Really?” Cheyenne asked. “Is he a public relations ‘expert’ like you? Or are you sleeping with the boss?”

And now Darcy was feeling less than charitable to the woman that just did air-quotes around the word ‘expert.’ “As much as I fantasize about the possibility of one day sleeping with Pepper Potts, no, I had to work to get my position. I’m actually in charge of him.”

“What is your position?” Britney said suddenly. “I never asked.”

“I am the public relations representative of the Avengers.” There was a moment of silence. “Oh, and I’m married to Captain America.”

Cheyenne was the first to speak. “Yeah, and George Clooney is my dad. You’ve gotta be shitting me.”

“Nope.”

“Darcy, I could believe that you work at SI,” Britney said softly, but firmly. “You don’t have to lie about who you’re married to.”

Darcy gave in to an inner sigh and made herself shrug on the outside. “It’s ok, no one ever believes me. I should probably stop saying that anyway, or he will start thinking I married him for his shield rather than for him.”

“And where is your knight in shining armor?” Cheyenne asked mockingly.

“Torn and dirty suit, actually. I am so glad Tony fixes that thing or he would have to go naked after three fights.”

After living with Jane for two years, the blank looks she got meant nothing to her. “He’s caught up in a mission, so he's not coming home until tomorrow. Britney, tell me what it’s like to work college cheerleading. Is it a lot like high school?”

Small talk was a pain in the butt, but every time Darcy tried to walk off or add someone else to the conversation, Cheyenne would drag her back in. It wasn’t worth the effort to fight her. Besides, everyone else seemed to be avoiding Lee High’s former Queen Bee, and they stayed as far away as they could. The night wasn’t important enough to Darcy to fight Cheyenne on it, so she stayed.

The night seemed to take forever to pass and Darcy was sorely tempted to turn to alcohol. She resisted the temptation, letting Cheyenne be the one mainlining champagne, and she stuck with water. Lots and lots of water.

Ralph was talking about his and Britney’s wedding when nature decided to call. “That sounds great, Ralph. I’m sorry, but I really need to use the restroom.”

“I’ll go with you,” Britney said, and they left together.

The bathroom was a godsend, but even there, Darcy wasn’t safe. “So D, why do you say that you’re married to Captain America?”

* * *

As soon as Darcy and Britney were gone, Cheyenne whirled around to Ralph. “I can’t believe her. Did you hear her going on and on about her job? And what’s up with all this Avenger’s shit?”

“Uh…” Ralph struggled to form words. “I only heard her mention it once—”

Cheyenne waved him off. “She’s as much a bitch now as she was in high school. She slept with Garrett, you know? She always denied it, but I knew. He was an asshole, but he was mine. Good sex, too. I miss good sex.” She took a sip of champagne and looked him up and down. “Wanna have sex?”

Ralph shook his head and eased her champagne flute from her hand. “Ok, Cheyenne, I think you’ve had a little too much to drink...”

“Nonsense!” She pulled out another cigarette and lit it up. “I am absolutely fine.”

A loud squeak from the check-in table made everyone turn and stare. A blond man in a dark gray suit was helping Ania, the head of the Alumni Committee and the person in charge of organizing the reunion, collect the papers she had sent flying on the floor.

Ania was giggling like crazy as she handed the man his name-tag. He held a finger to his lips, curled up in a smile, and Ania nodded. In return, he took her hand, bent forward and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. It sent Ania into another peal of giggles.

“I don’t remember him going to Lee,” Cheyenne muttered. One hand reached up and pressed loose strands of hair back into her hairdo. Ralph looked around and saw that most of the other women, and some of the men, were also primping.

“I wonder who he’s married to,” Ralph wondered.

“What makes you think that he’s married?” she snapped.

“You just said that you don’t remember who he is. He’s probably someone’s husband.”

“Well, I don’t see a wedding band, so excuse me while I go see who this man is.” She started strutting toward him.

“This is not going to end well,” Ralph muttered. He raced after her and caught up just as Cheyenne tapped the man’s shoulder and stuck out her hand. “Hello there.”

The man turned around and as certain as Ralph was that he was a happily married, monogamous heterosexual male, a little part of him swooned. The man was taller in person than he’d seemed, visibly built under his suit and very, very good-looking. Dark blonde hair was carefully combed into a neat part that drew his eyes to a deep blue gaze. The face was so very, very familiar, but Ralph had no idea who he was looking at.

“Hello.” The man’s voice was deep and he was smiling at Cheyenne, but Ralph had seen enough sport press conferences and interviews that he recognized the smile; it was as fake as Dolly Parton’s hair.

“I’m Cheyenne Hinkle,” Cheyenne simpered.

The man took her hand and shook it. “Steve Rogers.” He moved on to Ralph. “Nice to meet you.”

“Ralph Dyson,” Ralph said. “Likewise.”

“I don’t remember you going to Lee,” Cheyenne continued. “Were you in our class?”

Steve started laughing, hard, as if Cheyenne had just told the best joke in the world. “No, I actually left school a _long_ time ago.” He coughed, trying to control himself. “I’m not an alum, I’m here with my wife.”

“Oh?” Cheyenne’s tone didn’t change. In fact, she reached up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “And where is your little woman?”

Steve visibly stiffened and Ralph himself stepped a little further away.

“I’m here to surprise her. I just got out of work and she thought I wouldn’t be able to make it.”

Ralph’s eyes widened. “Wait, Steve _Rogers_? You wouldn’t happen to be married to—?”

“Come Steve, you can get me some champagne and I can help you find your wife.” Cheyenne latched onto Steve’s arm and dragged him away to the bar. Ralph, on the other hand, hurried to the bathrooms. Without thinking, he raced in. Other than a large woman with a very heavy purse, he didn’t find anybody. He ran circles around the hall, trying to find Britney and Darcy. He finally saw them talking near the entrance.

“Hi Ralph,” Darcy said. “Did you finally get rid of Cheyenne?”

“Uh, sort of.” Ralph saw Steve at the bar behind them and waved. "Yeah, in a way." He smiled as Steve excused himself with Cheyenne and started walking toward them. "Darcy, you said that you weren't expecting Steve to show up, right?"

Darcy's eyes narrowed. "I never said his name was Steve."

Steve reached them just as Darcy stopped speaking. His hands wrapped around her waist from behind and in an instant Darcy raised her arm and aimed an elbow at his throat. He dodged it just in time to stop the fist that followed and he laughed out loud. "Darcy, it's me!"

"Oh my god, Steve!" She turned and launched herself at him. "You're here! You made it!"

"Yeah, doll, I'm home." He embraced her in a proper hug and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Darcy stepped back, running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms. "All in one piece, soldier?"

“No worries, Darce. Natasha would kill me if anything happened.”

“She would have to wait in line,” Darcy growled. “Let’s not make D.C. a repeat experience, shall we?”

Steve suddenly went pale. “Yes, dear.”

“How was it? Baddies gone? No one died, did they?”

“Typical. Yes. No, everyone’s fine but Clint’s going to need to rest for a while.”

“How bad is it?”

“Broken leg.”

Darcy winced. “Ooh. At least it wasn’t his arm this time.”

“I don’t think Natasha is too happy either way.”

“Russians. Can’t live with them, can’t live without them.” Darcy hugged him tightly again and he replied in kind. “I’m glad you’re safe.”

“I almost wasn’t. You have a fast strike there, Darce.”

“Learned from the best,” she grinned, as if she and Steve were sharing a private joke. They probably were. “I can’t believe you made it.”

“Blame Tony.”

“Did he fly you out?”

“He made them stop here so I wouldn’t be too late.”

“And he just happened to have a suit in your size on board.”

“I think that might have been Pepper,” he said softly. His eyes flicked toward Ralph and Britney, as if he hoped they hadn’t heard.

Darcy seemed to notice, because she gave a small laugh. “No worries, soldier. Steve, I would like for you to meet Britney Dyson and her husband, Ralph. This is my husband, Steve.”

“We’ve already met,” Steve nodded to Ralph after they shook hands again.

“Oh, is that where Cheyenne went?” Darcy asked. As if hearing her cue, Cheyenne marched over to them.

“And you, leaving a lady at the bar? What are you doing with her?”

“Steve,” Darcy sighed, “this is Cheyenne Hinkle. We also went to school together.”

“We’ve also met,” Steve said politely.

“I’ll say,” she muttered.

Ralph took a step back, tugging Britney gently with him. “This is going to be interesting,” he muttered.

“Cheyenne, this is my husband, Steve.”

Cheyenne’s eyes narrowed. “You said that he wouldn’t be coming.”

“I came to surprise her,” Steve said.

“Bullshit.”

“Are you really going to do this, Cheyenne?” Darcy asked. “You know what, I think you’ve had your fill.” She reached forward for the champagne flute. “Why don’t we go get some water.”

“Fuck off, Lewis.” Cheyenne snatched her hand back. “I don’t believe you. If you two are supposed to be married, why isn’t he wearing a ring?”

Darcy rolled her eyes and pulled a delicate gold chain from around her neck. Strung through was a large golden band. She opened the necklace and passed the ring to Steve. “I keep it safe while he’s at work." He slipped it on. "Next question?”

“He was flirting with me.”

At that, Darcy threw her head back and laughed. Steve walked back and stood with Ralph and Britney. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. “Ten bucks says Darcy throws the first punch,” he grinned.

“So eager to see a fight?” Ralph asked.

“I know my girl,” he said. “Apparently these two have a history.”

Ralph nodded. “Ten says it’s Cheyenne.”

“You boys are ridiculous,” Britney hissed. Ralph and Steve immediately looked down, ashamed. “Twenty that Cheyenne attempts a punch, Darcy schools her, and we all get kicked out.”

“Deal,” they chorused and agreed with a three-way handshake.

Darcy was still laughing when they were done. “Are you kidding me? Steve has the flirting ability of a hogtied armadillo in a bad toupee.”

“Hey!” Steve cried out.

“You do, sweetheart, admit it.”

“So?”

“I was the one that asked _you_ out!”

“You’re an empowered woman of the twenty-first century,” Steve said. “You were completely within your right to ask me out. And you’re really bossy, so I couldn't say no.”

“Asshole,” she called back.

“I love you too.”

“Enough!” Cheyenne half-screamed, drawing the attention of all the people around her. “Do you know that she calls you Captain America?”

Steve groaned. “Really Darcy?”

She shrugged. “I can’t help it.”

Cheyenne kept going, her words clear even with the alcoholic slur that tinged them. “How does it feel, knowing your wife wished she were fucking him instead of you?”

Steve scratched at his jaw. “Flattered, actually, considering I never actually wear the suit when we have sex.”

That seemed to make Cheyenne freeze. “What?”

“It’s really not all that comfortable,” he said. “It get gross and nasty after work and I barely have it fixed before I need to use it again.”

“I like you better naked anyway,” Darcy said.

Steve blushed a little. “Thanks doll.”

“Anytime, soldier.”

Ralph looked at him, then at Darcy, and back again. “Wait, so when she says that she’s married to Captain America…”

Steve reached into the inner pocket of his suit-jacket and pulled out a small metal box. He held it away from him and pushed down on the side. Immediately, the box unfolded and fanned out, assuming a shape that made everyone watching gasp.

“Yeah, it’s not Meg,” Steve said, flipping the shield in his hands, “but Tony keeps building me prototypes that he claims could come in handy when I don’t have her.”

“He’s not wrong, you know,” Darcy said. “Hey, this one’s new.”

“Yeah, he wants me to see how portable it really is before painting it.”

"It's cute." She reached over and fingered the metal. "What's this one made out of?"

“Adamantium.”

“No way! Does this mean he finally talked the Professor into—”

“Shut up!” Cheyenne shouted. “What the hell is going on?”

Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Having trouble keeping up, Annie? Ok, let's take it from the top. This is Steve. Steve is also Captain America. Steve and I are married. I'm also his boss. Need me to use smaller words or are you good?”

“Darce,” Steve admonished. “Don't be patronizing.”

“She started it,” she mumbled.

“Don't call me Annie,” Cheyenne growled out.

“Then stop attacking me,” Darcy shouted.

“Attacking you?!” Cheyenne screeched. “You were the one that started all of this, you little slut!”

A low “ohhhhhh…” rang through the hall.

“It's staaart-iiiing,” Britney sang softly. “I would step back if I were you.”

“Now I'm the slut? You slept with half the football team!”

“You slept with Garrett!”

“I never did!”

“Liar!”

“You're the one that worked through every guy in school. At least you could have owned it instead of pretending to be a virgin every time you moved on.”

“Oh my god, is this still about that loser Aaron?”

“He was my best friend! He was in love with you. And you gave him gonorrhea!”

“She gave me gonorrhea too!” Someone shouted from the crowd.

Cheyenne stomped closer. “It was payback, you bitch, for making Garrett dump me.” The crowd gasped,

Darcy threw her hands in the air. “I never wanted Garrett! I was happy dating Brian, remember?”

“You made my boyfriend dump me!”

“And then you stole mine!”

“I was a better woman than you!”

“Tough luck, Cheyenne, that was ten years ago. I moved on. I'm happily married. You need to get over it.”

“I'll get you back, you bitch. Your husband, he's mine.”

“Over your dead body,” Darcy ground out.

With an almost comical scream, Cheyenne threw herself at Darcy. Darcy neatly side stepped and tripped the blonde woman. She went down hard. “Cheyenne, stop it before you get hurt.”

Cheyenne picked herself back up and ran to Darcy. “You're going down.”

She threw wild punches, all easily blocked by Darcy. “Annie, you don't want to fight me.”

“I'm going to bring you down, bitch.”

“Annie, if you're going to keep insulting me, at least get more creative.”

“DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!” Cheyenne retaliated by adding kicks to her attack. One got dangerously close to Darcy's stomach and Steve pushed himself off the wall. “Ok, time to go.”

Darcy pushed Cheyenne away and she landed on the floor again. “Cheyenne, just stop.”

The blonde woman took off her heels and threw them at Darcy. When she missed, she started throwing the foodware from the snack table. A large serving platter almost hit Darcy's head.

“You know what, you can sue me.” Darcy sidestepped the projectiles and went to Cheyenne. The blonde slapped her. Darcy pulled back her arm and punched her straight in the jaw. She fell like a stack of bricks. “I've been wanting to do that for ages.”

Several people rushed to Cheyenne as Steve scooped Darcy up and threw her over his shoulder. “Was that completely necessary?”

“Absolutely.”

A security guard walked over to them. "Interesting time for you to show up," Darcy stated. "Too busy watching the fight?"

“I-I-I'm sorry, Captain, ma'am,” the guard stammered. “But we're going to ask you to leave.”

Steve shrugged. “It's time we started heading home anyway.” He started walking them toward the exit. “Are you ok?”

“Don't worry, Cap. The bun is still safe in the oven.”

“Remind me to skip your next high-school reunion,” Steve said.

“And miss all the fun?” They walked outside and saw Britney and Ralph standing by the doors.

“That seemed like fun.”

“Yeah.” Darcy tapped Steve's shoulder and he gently set her down. “Do you think I should have told her that Maria was the one that slept with Garrett?”

Britney shrugged. “She already knows that part. She was just always jealous that Garrett had a crush on you.”

Darcy covered her eyes with her hands. “Odin save me from drama.”

“So,” Ralph said, looking up at Steve. “Captain America?”

“Yup.”

Ralph reached out and shook his hand. “Thank you for your service.”

“And speaking of service,” Britney said, “pay up, boys.”

Ralph and Steve moaned god-naturedly before forking over a twenty each. “Thank you.”

“Wait, you bet on a fight?” Darcy punched Steve's shoulder. “Really?”

“I thought you would break first,” he answered, rubbing his arm. “Your hormones are crazy, remember?”

“As if I could forget,” she muttered.

Britney gasped. “Darcy, are you—?”

Darcy slapped a hand over her mouth. “Don't say it. Yes, it's true, but we're keeping quiet. Can you keep it a secret?”

“No problem, Mrs. Rogers,” she answered. “I'm kind of sad we weren't better friends in high school.”

“I couldn't stand Cheyenne, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.” Britney embraced her and squeezed. “Speaking of which, I'd better check on her. That was a great hit.”

“Thanks,” Darcy said, returning the hug. “Add me on Facebook?”

“Absolutely.”

They exchanged goodbyes, Steve and Ralph included, and then the couple returned to the hall, leaving Steve and Darcy outside.

Darcy led Steve to the car. “Let's go to the hotel. Junior wants Chinese food.”

“Whatever the two of you want,” Steve said.

“I'm glad you came home safe.”

“Me too.” Steve pulled her in for a deep kiss, then pulled back and laughed. “I can’t wait to see what the newspapers come up with tomorrow.”

“They dealt with Tony's shit for years. Nobody will even notice.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tony called the suite the next morning.

“Stark, it's seven in the morning,” Darcy groaned. “What do you want?”

“Sorry to interrupt the sex, Lewis, but I have a quick question.”

“Rogers,” she ground out.

“Alright, _Rogers._ I was reading the newspaper this morning—”

“Bullshit.”

He kept going as if she hadn't interrupted. “What's this about Mrs. America getting into a fistfight defending her man?”

“Damn it.” Darcy turned and looked at Steve. “They know. What do you propose?”

Steve's only contribution was to wrap his arm tighter around her bare waist.

Darcy sighed and returned to the phone. “Tony, I think it's time for you to go out in public without your pants again…”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcannon where Steve's shield is named 'Meg' after Peggy Carter.


End file.
